Godspeed
by IluvMM
Summary: A Lilly and Baby Harry fic


A/N: I ran across this song and just had to do this story. The song is from the Dixie Chicks' newest CD, the song is "Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)" written by Radney Foster. I HP and all things pertaining thereto belong to JKR, WB, etc. 

****************

__

Dragon tales and the Water is Wide,  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly,  
Fish bite moonbeams every night,  
And I love you.

Godspeed little man,  
Sweet Dreams little man,  
Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings.  
Godspeed, Godspeed, Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)

Lily held her son for the first time. It wasn't the easiest delivery, but it was over and the proof of her labor lay in her arms. She smiled, exhausted, yet somehow refreshed at the thought of what had been accomplished. James stood next to her, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I can't believe it," he said. "Harry is perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes."

"Did you expect him to have three eyes or something?" Lily chuckled. "Have you gone to tell the others? I'm sure they will be pounding down the door in a minute if you don't."

"I'll go tell them now." James rushed out into the hall, nearly colliding with Sirius, who was pacing. "It's a boy!"

The four of them whooped and hollered until the nurse came down the hall to shush them. James quietly led Sirius, Remus and Peter into the hospital room where Lily lay with Harry sleeping on her breast.

__

The rocket racer's all tuckered out,  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch,  
Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse,  
And I love you.

"He's growing so fast!" Lily set Harry down on the floor. He picked himself up and toddled off to find a toy to play with. Sirius grinned as Harry found his wand and began chewing on the end of it. James and Peter laughed along with him.

"Honestly, Sirius. You can't let him do that!" Lily rebuked him. She picked up a toy broom and exchanged it for the wand. Harry gave her a cheeky smile and reached up for her. She took him in her arms. "I'm so glad we completed the Fidelius Charm." Lily looked at the three men sitting around the room. "Alright, it's late. Say goodnight, Harry." 

Harry laid his chubby cheek on Lily's shoulder and closed his eyes. A small yawn escaped as she ascended the stairs to Harry's room. She sat and rocked Harry for a few minutes, humming a little tune.

__

Godspeed little man,  
Sweet Dreams little man,  
Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings.  
Godspeed, Godspeed, Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)

Harry looked up at Lily, and smiled, closing his eyes in sleep.

__

God bless Mommy and matchbox cars,  
God bless Dad and thanks for the stars,  
God hears "amen" wherever we are,  
And I love you.

Lily reached into the crib and picked Harry up. His second Halloween had been very busy. James had just gotten back from meeting with Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts.   
  
"I love my baby boy," she crooned into his ear. She held him for a minute, then lay the sleeping boy back into the crib. A noise downstairs broke through the silence in the room. Lily heard a shout, and ran to the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Voldemort ascending the stairs. She backed up to the crib, refusing to let him harm Harry. 

A flash of green resonated through the room, Lily screamed in terror then fell dead to the floor, but not before the Fidelius charm combined with Lily's love and sacrifice transferred protection to Baby Harry, who lay contentedly in his bed, unaware of the danger as Voldemort raised his wand once more and uttered the curse. Another flash of green light permeated the room, and Voldemort was gone. 

__

Godspeed little man,  
Sweet Dreams little man,  
Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings.  
Godspeed, Godspeed, Godspeed (Sweet Dreams).

Harry gazed at the picture Hagrid had given him just a few days before when he left Hogwarts for the first time. His mum and dad waved at him from the photograph, smiling as Baby Harry grabbed at his dad's glasses. Harry's mum blew a kiss towards him, and a tear trickled down his cheek. He lay his head on the pillow and finally fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of angels.


End file.
